In the Dark
by Twilightmoonstar
Summary: HIATUS. Each side grows in power, but the fate of the Clans is still unforeseeable. The battle is on the horizon. The sisters-unbeknowst to them-are pited against each other, and every cat will make a choice, but one will affect all the moons to come.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fanfic for what I think will happen later in the series! Just a reminder, the next OOTS titles are 3) Night Whispers. 4) Sign of the Moon, and so far, 5) The Forgotten Warrior. Those have influenced my predictions, and I got good ones! So read along, enjoy, review, etc. And, the title is after the song by Flyleaf, In the Dark. No, I do not own them or Warriors! If I did, then this is what WOULD happen in the series, and I wouldn't be that dumb to post it on Fanfiction! **

"This is completely outrageous!"

The fur had fluffed up on the neck of a gray she-cat, whose raspy voice had spoken. "Bluestar, are you out of your mind? You will be the end of your Clan!" She hissed at a blue-gray she-cat, who looked exhausted. 

She just frowned. "Yellowfang, I know it may not seem logical. And yet we cannot meddle, in fear of any harm done worse than planned. But what if, after all these moons, we had to come back down from our stars and rejoin the Clans? We must play fair, even when the Dark Forest is not."

Yellowfang just hissed some more. "Bluestar, what good will that do? That will teach the Dark Forest nothing, and they will continue to twist the minds of our innocent warriors who live today. We must help them! Don't you care about what happens? Don't you care about the Clans you died protecting?"

"I have already made up my mind, Yellowfang. Some of the more older StarClan warriors stand by my decision, when others don't. But most of us believe that this is for the good of all the Clans." She stood high, trying to seem proud. 

But the old she-cat just shook her head. "You're wrong. If you keep doing this-"

But a rustle in the reeds nearby them stopped her. A small cat came out, eyes blazing in anger. "Stop it, both of you! How are we supposed to help the Clans when StarClan itself cannot cooperate?" 

Both she-cats bowed their heads. "It is an honor, Owlstar." Bluestar murmured. Yellowfang just grumbled. 

Owlstar strode forward, with his large, unblinking, amber eyes. "These decisions cannot be made by only a pawful of cats. There must be one chosen decision, so that StarClan can communicate without further issues and comply without rebellion. We must become one in order to help our Clans, our friends, our family." 

Yellowfang blinked. "You speak with the wisdom of the night owl, Owlstar. But yet, how can we perform such a large decision? The ranks of StarClan swell with many moons of cats. You of all cats have watched them go. Only the memory keeps you alive." She whispered her last words, and Owlstar lowered his head. 

"Yes, only the memory keeps me here. Many of my Clanmates have faded already, and I fear the worst may come soon. But yet, none of us will go down without a fight." His voice was quiet, remembering his Clanmate who had faded. Even then, his own dark gray pelt was slightly transparent. 

Yellowfang broke Owlstar's nostalgic thoughts. "The prophecy has revealed itself to the Three, but the future is still clouded. Ivypaw has done things none of us could have foreseen. She has forsaken her own Clan without knowing it, when her own sister is destined to save them. What will we do?"

Owlstar sighed. "She has sparked envy since her sister is receiving the attention of her Clan. She finds reconcile in the Dark Forest, while seldom does she know the true hidden intention of her trainer, Hawkfrost, and his father. She is growing strong. Her caused battle proved fatal." The wise tom spoke of the battle she had caused without knowing it, which was only a couple sunrises ago. 

Bluestar stood up, eyes shining. "Then what do you suggest we do, Owlstar? Tell Ivypaw she's wrong? She must learn one moon or another."

Owlstar nodded. "I understand, Bluestar. And she will learn soon. After all, this whole battle has really sparked by all secrets kept all these moons. In the end, all the secrets the Clans have ever had must be revealed." He looked at the two she-cats, eyes hinting something. 

They both stepped back. "You can't possibly mean it, Owlstar." Yellowfang said, her voice almost shaking. 

But he started to turn away. "In order for peace, all must be redeemed. From recent to long lost, all secrets should be known to them, even if they remain uncaring. They cannot live in the dark, hidden from knowing all. And the cats must learn that in order to become a true warrior, you should follow all laws. I am not picking on you two, but that was how it was originally meant." And with a flourish of his tail, he disappeared into the reeds. 

Bluestar sighed. "You know, he is right. As much as I don't wish for it to happen, it has to in order for peace." 

But Yellowfang clawed at the grass underpaw. "Bluestar, you know this means the revelations of even prophecies, of the true nature of the Dark Forest, of all sins against the warrior Code? We all must come clean soon." 

Bluestar just sighed once more, eyes drooping. "Nothing has gone the way I wish it had, Yellowfang. I don't know what to think anymore."

Yellowfang spun around to face the leader. "So you weren't thinking when you said for StarClan to close off communication from the Clans?"

Bluestar stood up. "I'm sure this is the right thing!" She spat. 

But Yellowfang wasn't daunted. "Are you really sure? Look what happened last time: we watched Russetfur die and swell our ranks knowing about Ivypaw's plot! And; Hollyleaf may still be alive! For all we know, she could still be part of the prophecy! We could've avoiding having these two apprentices in it, and causing Ivypaw to join the Dark Forest! Lives could've been saved, Bluestar!" She bared her teeth at the she-cat, who looked miserable. 

"Then what do you propose, Yellowfang?" She murmured, lost. 

Yellowfang turned and padded away, saying, "I don't know, Bluestar. But I will do all I can to help others survive. It was my own Clan too." 

And Bluestar was left near the pool, the rushing waterfall echoing in her mind. All of StarClan were torn.

**Did you enjoy it? This does take place after Fading Echoes, for those who didn't know. I like leaving it on a depressing ending. So, review, please? Thank you!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One!**

Jayfeather ran through the grassy field, lost in the countless stalks of golden wheat. The sky was blue above, with a blazing sun overhead. He could hear crows and ravens calling, but no other bird. Only the birds of omens.

Beyond the field was a black forest, with darkness hidden beneath each branch of the trees. They created shadows all around, unwelcoming the bright sunlight. And yet, Jayfeather thought he could make out the faint outline of a cat along the ridge between sun and shadow. Behind the cat, a larger cat was waiting in the shadows.

Mentally, he found himself pleading for the cat to come with him, ignoring the persistent darkness. But, the cat turned around, and padded into the darkness, next to the larger cat. When the cat crossed the line into the shadow, Jayfeather felt a blow to his stomach.

He recognized the pelt color on both cats. One was Hawkfrost, lurking in the shadows. The other was Ivypaw.

He started to fall into darkness, then lurched upward from his nest, only to look into darkness. He had been dreaming, and was blind once more. Only the steady yet hoarse breathing of Briarlight made him realize he was in the medicine cat den, other than her scent, and the musty smell of herbs, along with the sound of rushing water pooling in the back of the den.

He fell back into his nest, exhausted. The past few days he had been struggling to help the clan cope from the battle with ShadowClan, and it had taken a lot of energy out of him. Firestar had lost two lives, but was actually healing quite well. Even though ShadowClan had lost Russetfur, it was the only death among both clans. Even with such a deadly battle, they remained lucky. And yet, Jayfeather was still exhausted from tending to all the wounds. He had to borrow Ivypaw, who seemed slightly crestfallen at the mention to help her medicine cat. She has helped him, though, and that was the point.

The cat most injured was Dovepaw's father, Birchfall. Ivypaw had spent extra herbs tending to him, and the two siblings visited him daily. He had battled harshly with two warriors, and one of them had shaken him up after fastening teeth to his neck. Birchfall wasn't due back to warriors' duties for a quarter moon, but was good enough to sleep in the warriors' den after a few nights.

But Jayfeather's brain was racking after his dream. He had seen Ivypaw, with darkness and Hawkfrost, and she seemed to have joined them. A longing for his brother started to pain in his chest, needing to tell him about this dream. Jayfeather feared that his nightly visions were more than a dream, but possible a warning.

Rising from his nest, he entered the clearing, feeling the morning sun dancing on his pelt. He could still smell the morning dew that was disintegrating off the leaves, so it told him that it was still early in the morning.

He scented Brambleclaw below the Highrock, organizing patrols. Cloudtail was leasing a hunting patrol with Sandstorm, Toadstep, and Whitewing, while Sorreltail was with Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Ivypaw, checking the ShadowClan border. There was still extreme caution held by the border, and no cat was send there without another two cats with them. The ShadowClan battle was fresh on every cat's mind; no one wanted another violent death like Russetfur, no matter how old she was.

But Lionblaze's scent-the one he searched for-was not in the clearing. Instead, it was replaced by Dovepaw, who had padded up to Jayfeather. "Have you seen Lionblaze?" She asked him, yawning. "He said we'd train with Ivypaw today."

Dovepaw and Ivypaw's relationship had been knitted back together since the battle, but Jayfeather knew it wouldn't last. His trust began to wane inside Ivypaw, and he knew he had a right for it. Dovepaw still insisted on telling her sister about the prophecy, but himself and his brother hushed her.

Jayfeather shook his head. "I haven't seen him. In fact, I haven't _seen _anything." He hissed through gritted teeth, and felt Dovepaw shrink back. "Haven't you remembered that by now?"

He knew she was frowning but her emotions rolling off her pelt. "Sorry, Jayfeather. But, have you? I really need him." She meowed, sounding slightly more urgent that she was letting on.

He pricked his ears, interested in her urgency. "Oh, really? I haven't seen him, but, you know, I have ears too, if you need to say something. Or have you forgotten that as well?" He chided, annoyed with her, as usual. The young apprentice was still learning, yes-but even Jaypaw was smarter than that at her age!

Her emotions changed from apology to anger. "No, I haven't!" She snapped. "And, if you don't mind, I realize you have ears too, you know! Or have you forgotten that every _other _cat can see here?" Spite filled her voice at first, but then she immediately regretted it.

Not wanting to forgive her any time soon, he whirled around, back towards his den. As he did so, he murmured to himself, knowing that only she would hear with her acute hearing. "No, Dovepaw, I haven't forgotten." He said bitterly. "I haven't forgotten anything." As he walked away, memories of that one lost warrior echoed in his mind. Dovepaw would never know the truth.

But he was still curious as to where Lionblaze was. He padded up to Brambleclaw, asking him if he sent him on a patrol. But the tabby just blinked, and politely said, "no, Jayfeather, I didn't send him on a patrol. Sorry." The turned around to finish the patrols.

Anger filled him. Whatever connection him and Brambleclaw had during the time they believed their father-son relationship, that was over. And it was all Leafpool and Squirrelflight's fault! Jayfeather still respected the tabby who had known nothing of his mate's lies, but now Brambleclaw just pretended it had never happened.

With newly burned curiosity gnawing inside him, Jayfeather headed towards the camp entrance. He could easily lie and say he was out collecting herbs, but there would really be no one to interrogate him. Slipping up through the carved walls, he entered to forest.

Heading towards the ShadowClan border, he felt confident Lionblaze was near here. His brother hated journeying towards the WindClan border anyways.

He searched for his brother's scent, but picked up nothing. He padded blindly onward, but by now he knew the forest so well that there was no need. But, as he went further, he picked up a different scent, one that he didn't recognize. It didn't smell like any of the clans, but it did have a slight tinge to them in the scent.

He stopped, and decided to follow this scent. It led him along the Lake towards ShadowClan, and Jayfeather stopped near the border. Just as he was about to set paws over the border, a cold mist draped itself around him. The scent he had been following sparked at his nose; fresh; and he stopped dead.

Behind him, a voice whispered, "I wouldn't Jayfeather,"

The fur rose along his spine, and he breathed in the cat's scent. It's voice was high-pitch, a she-cat's. She smelled slightly of fish. He turned, although he didn't expect to see anything, and instead, saw a cat.

The she-cat was large, tortoiseshell and white, with piercing amber eyes. Jayfeather shivered with shock and horror. Her eyes gleamed with malice that had been sparked before, showing ages of moons. Yet they still gleamed of youthful play, play that could result in hurt. Her tail flicked back and forth, her lips pulled back in a malicious smile.

He stepped back. "Who are you?" He asked her.

She pursed her lips. "I am a cat." Baring her teeth at him, she added, "I am not your friend, either, Jayfeather."

Realization swept over him like an icy wave, creeping upon his limbs. "I can see you." He realized. "You're one of the Dark Forest."

She grinned, revealing sharp, white teeth. "Correct, little medicine cat." Jayfeather shivered. "Now, I have no business with petty blind cats." She murmured, and started to move on.

But he stopped her. "Not so fast; I have business with you." He grumbled through gritted teeth. "What's your name? What clan are you from? What do you want?" Interrogated Jayfeather in a demanding mew.

But she just closed her eyes. "Tell me this, Jayfeather." He took a pawstep back, not realizing this cat knew his name. She chuckled. "Oh yes, I know your name, alright. Everyone knows who you are." She leaned towards him, her fishy breath disturbing to Jayfeather. "Tell me this; who was the leader of RiverClan before Leopardstar?" Her voice was icily terrifying, but Jayfeather could not move.

He recoiled, gathering himself. "Why do you care? What do you seek out, and what's your name? You never answered me." Hissing, he tried to look fierce, though on the inside he was shaking.

She just snorted. "I suppose cats these days have no manners. Very well, I will tell you one thing about myself. But in return, you must tell _me _something. That's fair, is it not? After all, StarClan's all about _fairness_." She sneered the last word, taunting in her mew.

"I am of RiverClan, in times when there was little contact with other clans, other than battles. The times before kittypets became leaders." She snarled at him, but Jayfeather let out a mew of protest.

"That's unfair! I asked for your _name, _and what you wanted. I don't care what times you lived in." Jayfeather growled.

But she just smiled, and started padding away. "Use what you have, Jayfeather. And this won't be the last of me, I promise…" and she faded away into the forest, darkness swathed around her.

Angry, Jayfeather stormed off, away from the ShadowClan border, back into ThunderClan territory. That she-cat said she was from RiverClan, and sought out the past leader before Leopardstar…did she perhaps know them? Was she alive during the cat's time? Questions swirled Jayfeather's mind, but he shook them away, trying to remember why he first came into the forest.

Of course! Lionblaze! Tasting the air, Jayfeather searched for his brother's scent in the carrying wind. The breeze led him towards the abandoned Twoleg Nest, where he found Lionblaze stalked a vole.

Concealing himself in the bushes until his brother's hunt was caught, he whispered fiercely, "Lionblaze!"

His brother, shaken by the sudden call, jumped, back arched and fur ruffled. Looking around, he caught sight of his brother's head bobbing in a bush, and exclaimed, "Great StarClan! You nearly scared me out of my fur, Jayfeather!"

Amused, he responded, "yeah, well I hadn't noticed." He padded from his hiding spot underneath the bush, and paused when he sensed his brother in front of him. The vole was buried in the ground beside them. "We seem to have another problem."

Lionblaze frowned. "It's always problems, isn't it?" He noted. "The prophecy?" He guessed.

Jayfeather sprung at what he thought was Lionblaze in front of him. "Shh!" He cried, gripping his brother's muzzle in tight forepaws. Blindness didn't stop him at all. "Do you want all the Clans to hear you?"

He pushed off Jayfeather's paws, and meowed, "then what is it? What's happened?"

Jayfeather sat on the ground, blind eyes staring into nowhere. "I got into a quarrel with Dovepaw this morning. She was looking for you, and asked me if I had _seen _you." He cringed at the word, chewing it out, as if to spit it on the ground. Lionblaze winced at his apprentice's behavior. "She as to learn to be kind at least, or maybe not so mouse-brained! Can't you teach your apprentice better manners, maybe? She more annoying than burrs. She just doesn't _understand._"

Lionblaze puffed up, fluffing out his fur. "Jayfeather, relax! We don't want to put too much pressure on her; remember Hollyleaf? I think it's because of the prophecy that weighed her down and-" But he was cut off by Jayfeather.

Seething, Jayfeather hissed, "so you're just going to defend your apprentice for her wrongs? Lionblaze, she must _learn. _Especially since she's one of the Three. If she doesn't know what to do, how can she even save the clans? And again with Hollyleaf! Lionblaze, our sister is _gone_, alright? We watched her disappear into the tunnels, and we don't know for sure if she disappeared because of that!" Jayfeather's blind blue eyes created a fire that stirred at his brother, and he whipped around and bolted for camp.

Mixed emotions boiled inside him, all creating his upset and angry mood. As he headed back to camp, he thought about his lost sister. _Oh, Hollyleaf. _He murmured to himself. _If you're in StarClan, why can't you speak to me? _

**You like? I will give you one spoiler-I'm having Hollyleaf come back. For me, it's quite obvious, but I'll give her a much better role, don't worry. It's also not because I'm a fan of her (which I am) but I REALLY hate Ivy and Dove, Dove more than Ivy. They're just STUPID! Sorry. But please review, thanks!**


End file.
